


Imagination or...?

by RussianHatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sweden, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kappa creature, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was to late when Sweden found out what it was. He could only wish that Japan would be true to his word. On the other hand, why the hell did that THING choose him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination or...?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or the characters.
> 
> Also! Some information on Kappa behavior vital to this story:
> 
> Kappa are usually seen as mischievous troublemakers or trickster figures. Their pranks range from the relatively innocent, such as loudly passing gas or looking up women's kimonos, to the malevolent, such as drowning people and animals, kidnapping children, and raping women
> 
> They are sometimes said to take their victims for the purpose of drinking their blood, eating their livers or gaining power by taking their shirikodama , a mythical ball said to contain their soul which is located inside the anus.
> 
> They may even befriend human beings in exchange for gifts and offerings such as nasu, soba, nattō, or kabocha, but especially cucumbers, the only food kappa are known to enjoy more than human children.

Sweden blinked once then twice then a third time for good measure. The person...thing, in front of him just stared back. Sweden's eye twitched four times as if were competing with the blinking.

The...thing, Sweden knew it was male...though he wished he didn't, took a step forward.

Sweden made an odd noise and turned on his heel and ran for his life. Within a few seconds he looked back and actually screamed.

"Why the fuck are you following me!" Sweden ran faster down the corridor, honestly terrified of the determined look on that things face. As 'handsome' as it was...it was GREEN! and NAKED!

A door opened a tiny ways from Sweden and the pale nation didn't have time, or will power, to stop before he crashed into Japan. They rolled on the floor, a good twenty feet before finally stopping.

"Ow..." Japan groaned as he pushed himself onto his hands. He looked down and made a surprised noise when he saw Sweden under him, wincing in pain, his glasses somehow unharmed.

Sweden whimpered softly and sat up. His movement was cut short as he felt sudden pressure on his lips. His bright blue eyes opened slowly then snapped wide.

Japans eyes widened a fraction as he felt Sweden's lips against his own. He couldn't help but to notice a sweet taste from Sweden's plump lips. He shifted, accidentally making Sweden spread his legs wider as Japan was kneeling between them.

Sweden pulled away quickly, blushing brightly "J-Japan! A-ah um..." he cut himself off, not wanting to make this worse. He felt so embarrassed that he could feel his eyes slowly tear up.

Japan caught himself trying to lean down for another kiss and almost hit himself, feeling very much not like himself "Sweden...Why were you running..?" he thought of the question quickly to save himself.

"Runn-AH!" Sweden gave a short yelp as he was yanked from under Japan.

The bright eyed nation looked to the side and shuddered in fear. He teared up further, wanting to run again as the male gave him an honestly terrifying look.

"J-Japan..can y-you-AH!" Sweden yelped again as a long tongue licked his cheek slowly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING!" Sweden struggled frantically, trying to push the THING away.

Japan stared, having never seen Sweden like this. He looked at the thing that was supposed to only be a myth in his country

"...A Kappa?..." Japan's tone didn't tell of his actual surprise. It didn't look ugly like the drawings but it was still a Kappa. There was even something on its head, covering the indention where its water was.

The Kappa male glared at Japan with his completely black eyes. His muscled arms held Sweden to his equally muscled body. His turtle shaped lips were formed into a frown on his surprisingly handsome face and it spoke in Japanese

" **Mine** " He said before beginning to pull Sweden away.

"W-wait w-what!" Sweden said quickly as the words translated into Swedish for him "Japan, what's he m-mean by th-that!?" Sweden looked at the dark haired nation desperately. He felt like something 'bad' was going to happen.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Japan turned and ran. He didn't know why he was helping Sweden but...he felt like he needed to.

"W-Wait!" Sweden called out then whimpered as Japan disappeared. He trembled as he looked back then squeaked as he was suddenly lifted bridal style.

Sweden couldn't stop some of the tears from falling, his cheeks turning pink from the tears "L-let me g-go...p-please?"

"No" The Kappa replied after the words were mysteriously translated.

"Nej! Let me go!" Sweden wiggled and struggled. He tried to elbow or punch the non-human thing but then his arms were locked to his sides by the Kappa.

The Kappa brought Sweden into an empty bedroom and threw the nation onto the bed, making the Swede's glasses fly off his face. He didn't even bother in closing the door before he pounced onto Sweden, pinning the smaller nation to the bed.

Sweden was panting, his heart pounding to quickly. He gasped as the Kappa ripped his clothing off like it was just paper then flip him over. Sweden slapped his hands onto the bed to stop his face from hitting it. He blushed brightly as his nude backside was pulled up so it was now perked up in the air for all to see.

"W-What are y'u doin!?" Sweden yelled, his voice cracking as he reached back to push the almost human looking Kappa away.

The Kappa looked up from the tasty looking backside and glared at Sweden. He grabbed both of Sweden's hands and pinned them to Sweden's back with one of his large hands. Kappa fondled Sweden's soft and round backside, giving a sound of approval before spreading the mounds with one hand. He made another sound of approval and gazed at Sweden's entrance in awe. It was tight looking and the perfect pink color.

Sweden shivered as he felt air touch his most intimate part "What a-are you d-doing?" he stuttered quietly, his face burning in embarrassment, then gasped as he felt something wet press against his entrance. A strange feeling crawled up his throat and Sweden opened his mouth only to moan as he felt the wetness again.

The Kappa licked Sweden's entrance hard, slightly pushing his tongue into the tight cavern. He spread the cheeks further with his long fingers and pushed his tongue inside. He curled his tongue inside Sweden's body making the nation moan again.

"A-Ah!" Sweden gasped, his body trembling hard. He tried to pull his arms out from the Kappa's grasp but the Kappa held on tighter instead and squeezed the nation's backside, making Sweden whimper.

"P-please..stop..you don't-you don't know...what you're...doing!" Sweden tried to say, his words broken up by the little mewls that escaped his throat. Oh gods, he wished he could stop. These noises, were to embarrassing!

Sweden cried out when he felt the tongue press deeper inside him then felt his mind grow hazy. His sight went completely blurry, more so than normal, and he could hear his blood rushing through his veins.

"D-Drugging...m-me...?" Sweden tried to ask but his mouth wouldn't form the words.

He moaned again as he felt the Kappa get closer to his body. The hand on his backside slowly moving, feeling up his slender yet fit body.

"Kappa!" A deep yet emotionless voice came from the door.

The Kappa pulled away from Sweden's entrance but put his hand back on his backside to keep it up. He looked to the other nation then stared at the thing in Japan's hand.

"Two, two cucumbers for leaving this building, right now, and never coming back." Japan panted slightly, having searched and ran all the way for this room.

The Kappa looked at the cucumbers, then Sweden, then back to the cucumbers. Slowly, he stood up, not caring that his erection was on show, and took the cucumbers, leaving the room, then the building. He went back to his pond to wait.

Sweden had collapsed onto the bed, his body trembling. His legs shook the most as fire seemed to run through his veins. Everything was so hot, to hot.

"Sweden?" Japan's voice barely made it past the haze in Sweden's mind.

Sweden slowly looked up, his hands twitched as he felt the slight slide of his loosened entrance.

"J-Japan..." Sweden gasped then moaned as he felt Japan's hand touch his waist. Such a simple touch, but it made the fire burn hotter.

Japan's eyes widened a fraction as he looked at Sweden. He couldn't stop his body's reaction to the arousing sight in front of him. Sweden was laying there, pale skin glistening with sweat and trembling. Japan felt his pant's get tighter as he let his hand wander to Sweden's thighs, spreading them open.

"You're stretched out perfectly..." he said, staring at the glistening hole in wonder though his voice was still blank.

Sweden panted, blushing darkly "P-Please...it burns...it's burning inside..." he trembled, reaching to touch himself to rid himself of the fire but didn't get far.

Japan gripped Sweden's wrists, much like how the Kappa did earlier. He looked into Sweden's blown, lust filled, blue eyes and slowly smirked.

"Beg..." he commanded "Tell me how badly you want my cock inside you."

"P-please! I want...so much! I want you inside...so badly. My body...it's burning~" Sweden panted hard, burying his face against the sheets, cheeks red in arousal.

Japan grunted as his member throbbed painfully hard. Sweden was acting like an mindlessly eager uke straight out of a hentai. He pulled away from Sweden, smirking slightly at the desperate whimper and said

"Don't worry. I am just going to lock the door." He promised before doing just what he said he would. After closing the door, Japan stalked back to Sweden and took his place behind him. He gripped Sweden's hips and slowly turned him around so he was on his back.

He stared as Sweden panted, his cheeks a delicious shade of pink, and his lips red from biting them. Japan scooted closer, placing himself between Sweden's legs then pressing his erection against the blonde's. He groaned, loving the almost painful pleasure he suddenly felt from it.

Japan caressed Sweden's hips as the nation arched into his touch. His ears tingled at Sweden's moan and he felt the need to taste Sweden's lips, so he did. He leaned down and captured Sweden's lips roughly, biting Sweden's lower lip and pressing his tongue into his mouth.

Sweden whimpered, reaching up to wrap his arms around Japan's shoulder to immerse himself into the mind-numbing kiss. Good, it felt so good, he never felt this good before. Sweden exhaled into Japan's mouth then inhaled a quick breath, feeling like he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs.

Japan took in Sweden's sweet breath and reached down with one hand. He opened his pants, freeing his erection and pushed against Sweden's again. He groaned into the Swede's mouth and hooked an arm under his hips, lifting them so he could rub his cock against the wet hole.

"You feel that? That's going to go in you, right here." Japan almost growled, pressing hard enough that his member almost went in before sliding down the length of Sweden's crack.

Sweden gasped and his blush darkened. He nodded, whimpering, and twisted his hips, wanting to feel that pressure again.

"You want it?" Japan teased darkly.

"Y-Yes..." Sweden whispered, stuttering

Japan grinned and lifted his free hand to his mouth, spitting into it, then reached his hand down to grip himself. He pumped himself a few times to slicked his member enough for Sweden, grunting at the pleasure that made his balls tighten. Then he slowly pushed into Sweden's slick hole, feeling his legs tremble at the heat, the tightness.

"F-Fuck..." He mumbled, groaning low in his throat, as he tried to go slowly. He snapped his hips forward at the last three inches, making Sweden yelp.

"G-God's, so...so big..." Sweden whimpered, he felt so full, it felt so good.

"You like that? You're so tight around me...so hot..." Japan rasped into Sweden's ear before suddenly kissing Sweden's neck.

He licked and bit down Sweden's neck, over his collar bone, then finally stopping at his perfect pink nipples. He flicked the tight bud with his tongue, enjoying the twitches Sweden would do, the slight tightening around his cock.

"H-hah...Kami..." Japan breathed out, slightly thrusting deeper inside,

"Don't move. I wont give you time to relax if you move. I want to fuck you now, so hard." Japan mumbled, his voice darkening in pure lust. He gripped Sweden's hips tighter, his blunt nails digging into the skin.

"Ah!" Sweden gasped, the pain and pleasure piercing his mind, "Please, please just move!" he begged.

Japan's eyes snapped up to Sweden's tear filled ones and he grinned "As my hime wishes."

Wasting no more time, Japan thrust into Sweden as hard as he could. He reached up and hooked his arms under Sweden's back, gripping his shoulders so he could yank Sweden's entire body onto his cock.

"A-Ah! K-Knulla~" Sweden keened, trowing his head back in pleasure, "Throbbing, I feel it...it's hard, so hard...Ah!" he wrapped his long legs around Japan's waist, trying to push Japan deeper inside, "please...more...!"

"Oh, you beg so prettily..." Japan reached down with one hand and grabbed one of backside cheeks, pulling it to spread Sweden wider. He exhaled harshly as his balls his Sweden's stretched entrance.

"J-Japan! It feels..you're in, oh gods!...It's like, you're in...my stomach!" Sweden sobbed, his eyes going wide as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling.

"Mmf-Fuck!" Japan rasped, Sweden's words making him almost cum. He snapped his hips forward over and over again. In and out then in and in. He felt the consuming need to claim Sweden completely.

"You're mine!" Japan said, "Say the words, bind yourself to me!" He commanded.

"H-hah? B-But-"

"Say them!"

"I-I, S-...Sverige!" Sweden gasped and cried out as Japan's thrust somehow increase. It felt like his insides were beginning to bruise but, oh gods, he loved it. He could barely think, he just wanted to keep this pleasure.

"Continue!" Japan growled, his normally blank eye burning like the fires of hell were in them.

"B-bind me and myself to Nihon!" Sweden gave another sharp cry as Japan grabbed his aching member, stroking it in time to the harsh thrusts. His breath was stolen from his lungs as he couldn't hold himself back, he came, hard enough that his eyesight went white. Tears slipped down his cheeks at the same time.

Japan made a strangled sound as his member was squeezed almost painfully tight. He pushed into Sweden just a few more times before he released as well, bathing the blonds insides with his cum. He panted hard, now just rocking his hips, pushing his cum further inside and said

"The contract is now signed. Sweden belongs to Japan." Japan's voice rumbled in satisfaction, he leaned down once more, kissing the nation that now belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Nej - Swedish for No
> 
> Kami - Japanese for God
> 
> Hime - Japanese for Princess
> 
> Knulla - Swedish for Fuck
> 
> Sverige - Swedish for Sweden
> 
> Nihon - Japanese for Japan


End file.
